gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Baseball All Stars
Disney Baseball All Stars is an upcoming sports game in 2023. Game The game is similar to Mario Baseball Games. Story An evil Characters These are the characters from the series. Mickey Mouse and Friends/DuckTales series * Mickey Mouse (Captain/One of the main captains in story mode: Mickey Superstars) * Minnie Mouse (Second Captain: Minnie Hearts) * Donald Duck (Third Captain: Donald Birds) * Daisy Duck (Fourth Captain: Daisy Bows) * Pluto (Non-Playable) * Goofy (Fifth Captain: Goofy Gases) * Clarabelle Cow * Mortimer Mouse (Hidden Character) * Scrooge McDuck (Sixth Captain: Scrooge Adventurers) * Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Hidden Characters) * Webby Vanderquack (Hidden Character) * Launchpad McQuack * Betina Beakley (Non-Playable) * Pete (Villain Captain: Pete Troublemakers) Descendants * Mal (Captain/One of the main captains in story mode: Mal Dragons) * Evie (Second Captain: Evie Magicians) * Carlos * Jay * Freddie Faciller * CJ Hook (Villain Captain: CJ Pirates) * Dizzy Tremaine (Hidden Character) * King Ben * Princess Audrey (Hidden Character) * Lonnie Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Butterfly (Captain/One of the main captains in story mode: Star Wands) * Marco Diaz (Second Captain: Marco Fighters) * Pony Head * Kelly * Eclipsa Butterfly (Hidden Character) * King Butterfly (Non-Playable) * Queen Butterfly (Non-Playable) * Oskar Greason (Hidden Character) * Tom Lucitor (Villain Captain: Tom Evildoers) * Janna Ordonia * Minna Loveberry * Hekapoo Elena of Avalor * Princess Elena (Captain/One of the main captains in story mode: Elena Roses) * Princess Isabel (Second Captain: Isabel Flowers) * Migs, Luna, and Skylar * Francisco (Non-Playable) * Luisa (Non-Playable) * Chancellor Esteban * Naomi Turner * Mateo * Gabe * Zuzo (Non-Playable) Tangled: The Series * Rapunzel (Captain/One of the main captains in story mode: Rapunzel Tangles) * Eugene (Second Captain: Eugene Knights) * Cassandra * Varian * Lance Stronbow * Captain of the Guards * Pete and Stan * Snorty (Hidden Character) Big Hero 6 * Hiro Hamada (Captain/One of the main captains in story mode: Hiro Mechs) * Baymax (Second Captain: Baymax Robots) * GoGo Tomago * Honey Lemon * Wasabi * Fred * Mr. Yama (Villain Captain: Yama Bots) Spruce and Gimli * Spruce Wilds (Captain/One of the main captains in story mode: Spruce Apes) * Gimli Wilds (Second Captain: Gimli Tigers) * Princess Cherry * Princess Arlette * Harold Wilds * Lydia Wilds * King Richard * Queen Yvette * Grandma Jewels (Hidden Character) * Lord Draven (Villain Captain: Draven Monsters) Viola the Scandalous Pop Star * Viola Miller (Captain/One of the main captains in story mode: Viola Idols) * Monique Wilson (Second Captain: Monique Techies) * Claire Thompson * Liam Davis * Ming Yu Ping K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures * K.O. Pam (Captain/One of the main captains in story mode: Pam Punchers) * Snort McPiggson (Second Captain: Snort Pigs) Disney Worlds These are the Disney worlds from the series. * Disney Town: Mickey Mouse and Friends World. * Duckburg: DuckTales World. * Kingdom of Corona: Tangled World. * San Fransokyo: Big Hero 6 World. Category:Baseball Category:Baseball Games Category:Video Games Category:Sports Category:Sports Games Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Magical World Games